


Intractable Spirits

by FlyFreeSkylark



Category: Wuthering Heights (TV 2009), Wuthering Heights - All Media Types, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Adultery, Angry Sex, F/M, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyFreeSkylark/pseuds/FlyFreeSkylark
Summary: Heathcliff and Cathy fight it out in the kitchen, and we find out what happens when Nelly leaves the room.Based on a scene (including dialogue) in Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, Volume 1, Chapter 11.
Relationships: Catherine/Heathcliff (Wuthering Heights)
Kudos: 5





	Intractable Spirits

“Judas! Traitor!” cried Nelly, looking out the kitchen window.

“Who is it, Nelly?” asked Cathy of the housekeeper, coming to her side.

“Your worthless friend,” responded Nelly. They both witnessed Heathcliff kiss Isabella, who then tore herself free and ran into the garden. Heathcliff noticed Nelly and Cathy watching him and strode toward the kitchen door.

As Heathcliff entered, Cathy accosted him, “What are you about, raising this stir? I told you to leave Isabella alone! I beg you—unless you are tired of being received here and wish my husband to draw the bolts against you!”

“God forbid he should try,” responded Heathcliff. “What is it to you?” he growled, “I have a right to kiss her, if she chooses, and you have no right to be jealous—I am not your husband.” Cathy stomped across the room and shut the inner door.

“I’m not jealous of you,” fumed Cathy. “If you like Isabella, you should marry her. But, do you like her? Tell the truth, Heathcliff; I am certain that you don’t.”

“If I imagined you really wanted me to marry Isabella, I’d cut my throat,” hissed Heathcliff in Cathy’s face. “As for you, Catherine,” he continued, “I have a mind to speak a few words, now, while we are at it—I want you to be aware that I know you have treated me infernally—infernally, you hear? And if you flatter yourself that I don’t perceive it, you are a fool. And if you think I can be consoled with sweet words, you are an idiot. And if you fancy I’ll suffer unrevenged, I’ll convince you to the contrary. Meanwhile, thank you for telling me of your sister-in-law’s secret affections. I swear I will make the most of it, and stand you aside!”

Seething with anger, she slapped him across the face. “I’ve treated you infernally and you’ll take revenge!” exclaimed Cathy. “How will you take it, ungrateful brute? How have I treated you infernally?”

Heathcliff snatched her hand, but softened his grip after a pause. “I seek no revenge on you,” replied Heathcliff less vehemently. “That’s not the plan. You are welcome to torture me to death for your own amusement, only allow me to amuse myself in the same style.”

“Oh, the evil is that I’m not jealous, is it?” cried Cathy, jerking her hand from his. “And you appear resolved on exciting a quarrel with my husband—quarrel with Edgar if you please, Heathcliff, and deceive Isabella; you’ll hit on exactly the most efficient method of revenging yourself on me.”

The conversation ceased—Cathy sat down by the fire, flushed and gloomy. The spirit which served her was growing intractable; she could neither lay nor control it. He stood on the hearth, with folded arms, brooding on his evil thoughts. Nelly slipped out of the room to inform her master of the quarrel.

As soon as Nelly left, Cathy rose to face Heathcliff and he seized her, pinning her arms to her side. He kissed her, forceful and wet, invading her mouth with his tongue, which Cathy met with equal fury. He pushed her backwards to the kitchen table until she was trapped between it and him. “I’m going to take you now, Cathy,” Heathcliff growled, the devil in his eyes. Cathy reached down between his legs and squeezed his balls. Furious, Heathcliff pulled up her skirts, took her backside in both hands and lifted her onto the table. As Cathy steadied herself on her elbows, Heathcliff dropped his trousers.

“Edgar will find us,” Cathy warned as she spread her legs, gazing at him with fiery eyes.

“Let him,” Heathcliff answered as he pressed his erection against her hollow. Cathy winced when he pushed into her; she was still dry and his penetration chaffed. It took three vigorous thrusts before Heathcliff was buried inside her. Reaching for the back of his head, Cathy pulled his face to hers. She kissing him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth then bit down, almost drawing blood. Heathcliff snorted angrily and withdrew his cock to the very tip, causing her pussy to weep and pulse. Heathcliff plunged back in to Cathy’s now wet sex. He fucked her hard and fast, claiming this woman he had no right to claim. His substantial cock stretched and filled Cathy in a way her husband never could.

“Edgar is a magistrate. He will have you hanged.” She gripped the edge of the table above her head, giving her the purchase to brace against his thrusts.

“Then I will challenge him to a duel.”

“If you kill my husband, you will have to flee the country. Besides, he would never agree; he’s a terrible shot.”

“My aim is true.”

“That it is!” Cathy moaned lewdly. "Edgar would turn me out of the house."

“Good. Leave. Come home to me, Cathy.”

“I wouldn’t survive it.”

“You should be mine.”

“Edgar is often away; you can have me then. Do not marry Isabella!” Cathy demanded.

Heathcliff screwed up his face in frustration and bliss as he edged closer to his crisis. Cathy reached down to her sex and franticly fingered her bud. Determined to slake his lust and leave her unsatisfied, he slapped away her hand, bent over and bit down hard on her left breast through the layers clothing.

They both exploded simultaneously, unable to restrain their carnal cries. As soon as he emptied his seed into her womb, Heathcliff pulled out of Cathy and turned away toward the window to redress.

“You’re a bastard, Heathcliff,” Cathy said, glaring as she stood up, tossing her skirts down to her ankles.

“And you’re the nastiest slut in all of England, Cathy,” Heathcliff responded, smoothing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I read Wuthering Heights, I was enthralled by the story but hated all the characters. Seriously, none of them are likable! The second time I read it (well, listened to the audiobook), I was super mad at Nelly for being so insensitive and judgmental. Some of the great mysteries of the book are, of course, what Cathy and Heathcliff’s relationship is like when they are alone, and if Nelly’s depiction of them is “accurate” (don’t worry, I know it’s fiction). I wrote my first Wuthering Heights story (The Garden Wall) to satisfy my own frustration with Cathy and Heathcliff’s ill-fated romance. When I wrote this story, I wanted to explore the characters in a way truer to the book—as the stubborn, self-absorbed, unlikable people Nelly portrays them to be.


End file.
